If an electronic evaluation system is overloaded, then the measured value cannot be determined during the overload. The current state of the art is to keep the measured value by means of downstream filter functions until interference-free signals are present once again. A disadvantage of the aforementioned method is the increased response time of the measuring system.Signal voltage U0=kvBD+Uint 